


Swearing Off Emotions

by sociallychallengednerd



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fuckbuddies, Jack isn't racist or the bad guy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Porn With Plot, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes-centric, eventual gabriel/jack conflict resolution, gabriel has feeling and doesnt like it, light on the porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-23 08:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallychallengednerd/pseuds/sociallychallengednerd
Summary: After a terrible break up with his life long friend and high school sweetheart, Jack, Gabriel isn't looking for a relationship. Especially not in the twink underclassman who he slept with in what was supposed to be a one night stand. Jesse doesn't plan on letting Gabriel get away easily though.This is exactly why Gabriel has a rule against sleeping with freshman.





	1. The Kid

**Author's Note:**

> I've fallen into Mcreyes hell, and while this ship might be blessed with some of the best porny content creators there isn't a lot of mulit chapter fics. This is something that's been rattling around my head for a while. Thought it might be fun to write. I hope you guys like it! OuO

Gabriel’s head was pounding, and the light slipping in past the blanket he had thumb tacked over his window stung his eyes. Last night had been another late night spent avoiding his new, empty apartment. He’d been coming home to Jack for the last five years, and now living alone again felt strange, too quiet with his empty bed mocking him. The body on the other side of the bed shifted. Gabe cracked an eye open to look over at the kid curled up next to him the blankets kicked down around his thighs showing off the curve of his ass. Right. Fuck. 

Gabe ran a hand down his face. Right, the little twink from the bar. Gabriel forced himself out of bed shooting a quick text to Ana as he stumble to the bathroom. His head felt like shit. He needed to stop going out drinking like this. It wasn’t solving anything, and now he had to deal with the kid. There was a reason he didn't sleep with freshman. Now he was going to have to figure out how to kick the kid out when he woke up. Gabe splashed his face with water from the tap staring into his own red rimmed eyes in the mirror. God, he looked like shit. 

From: Ana Amari 9:23

You slept with a freshman?? That’s a new low even for you 

To: Ana Amari 9:24

Leave me alone. I was drunk. 

In all fairness he wasn’t that drunk. He wasn’t drunk enough not to know better, but the kid had caught his eye from the beginning of the night. He’d looked like some redneck idiot with the flannel and the cowboy hat, but he had a good body and a cocky grin that Gabe had wanted nothing more than to wipe off his smug face. The kid had been hustling people at darts, and had nearly gotten his teeth knocked in before Gabriel had stepped in and pulled his ass out of there. 

Gabriel went back to his room collecting his shit off the floor and pulling on his last pair of clean sweats. He needed to clean. He’d been putting off, and now there were piles of laundry accumulating around the room. Either Gabriel would run out clean clothes first or Ana would come over and beat him into cleaning up. Neither he was looking forward to. 

From: Ana Amari 9:26

At least tell me he was hot 

Gabriel smirked glancing up at the boy still dead to the world in his bed. He snapped a quick picture and sent it to Ana. He didn’t have time to put his phone away before it ping with a text.

From: Ana Amari 9:26

Oh he’s cute

The kid might look like hillbilly jailbait, but he was pretty damn good lookin. Aside from his body he had a sweet face with a perpetual grin and big brown eyes. He’d kept giving Gabe that starstruck look last night that had reminded him of Jack, the way they use to look at each other. They’d been so damn smitten with each other all through high school. Jack had been his best friend since they were thirteen. Now, well, he hadn’t even seen Jack in months. 

Gabriel grabbed the kid’s jeans off the floor tossing them at him. The boy jolted with a start sitting up groggily as Gabriel tossed his shirt at him too; he at least managed to catch this one before it hit him in the face. 

“Morning, sunshine. It’s time to get up. It’s nine thirty, and I got classes to get to.” That was a lie, but if it got the kid out of his place then fine. 

The kid just stared at him in a sleepy daze, blinking lazily before he managed to nod dumbly. Half of his hair stuck straight up in the air and his brown eyes blinked in tired confusion. He reached up a hand rubbing the sleep from his eye and yawned out a stilted ‘morning’. God, it was like watching a fucking puppy. 

“I’m making coffee if you hurry.” The kid nodded and started fumbling with his shirt as Gabe left the bedroom for the kitchen. 

Stupid soft-hearted idiot. He should be kicking the boy out on his ass, not letting him stay for coffee. 

The kid made his way into the kitchen a few minutes later while Gabe was pouring out two cups of coffee. He tried to smooth his hair down into a semblance of order without much success, and the top three buttons of his shirt are left open showing off all of his three chest hairs. Gabriel supposed the kid has nice collar bones at least. He’s a pretty kid. Hell, if he wasn’t Gabe wouldn’t have picked him up in the first place. He was well built, wry muscle, and a cute, tight ass, if a little on the thin side. He set down that stupid hat on the side of the counter and leaned back against it facing Gabe. 

“Mornin’, thank ya for the coffee.” His voice was rough with sleep as he reached over to take the mug Gabe slid towards him. Gabe frowned as he started to bring it to his lips. 

“You want cream or sugar?” The boy shook his head taking a long drink. Gabriel wrinkled his nose in disgust as he added sugar and cream to his own coffee. The kid let out a low moan that took Gabe back to last night watching the little twink moan and writhe underneath him. 

“You’re a monster. I don’t know how you can drink that.” Gabriel huffed. The kid threw his head back with a laugh. He reached over for his hat placing it on his head with a tip and a wink to Gabriel. 

 

“Well, they don’t call it cowboy coffee for nothin’.” 

He gave him a wink, and Gabriel rolled his eye. The kid was ridiculous, but at least he seemed to be actually awake now. 

“Hey, uh, Gabe, about last night,” Oh no. Gabriel did all he could not to outwardly show his dread. This is was he got for letting him stay for coffee. This was what he got for sleeping with a freshman. Cling little shits never could seem to wrap their head around the concept of a one night stand. “I really enjoyed it, and I was wonderin’ if you’d wanna maybe do this again?” He fixed Gabriel with those big, brown puppy eyes. 

“Listen,” Gabriel paused. Did he ever even get the kids name? Shit. “...kid. Last night was fun and all, the sex was nice and you aren’t terrible conversation, but you’re a freshman, and I’m not looking for a relationship right now.”

“I’m not a kid, and my name is Jesse.” Right, Gabe remembered him mentioning that early last night now. The kid, Jesse’s, good humor seems to have fallen away. He seemed to have both straightened and curled in on himself at the same time and his brow pinched above wounded, searching eyes. “What does me being a freshman have to do with that anyway.” He sounded almost petulant. 

Gabriel leveled him a look. “You’re, what, eighteen, nineteen?”

“‘M nineteen.” Is the sheepish response. 

“Yeah, exactly. I’m almost five years older than you. That’s what that has to do with it.” Gabriel took a drink of his coffee, while Jesse stared into the depths of his mug the silence stretching out before them. 

“What about something casual?” Jesse asked suddenly lifting to look at Gabe, who raised a questioning eyebrow. “Well,” he continued on quickly, “I really enjoyed last night. The sex was fantastic.” And there was that stupid grin back on his face. “I’d like to do that part again. We can just meet up when you’re free.”

“Are you asking to be my booty call?” Gabriel held back an incredulous smile. Jesse went a little pink.

“I guess.” He shrugged. “Just seems a shame for sex that nice to be a one time thing.” 

“Fine, I guess we can do thing again sometime if-” Before Gabe could finish Jesse was grinning snatching up the sharpie that was left out on the counter and taking his hand to write out his number. 

“There, now I’ll be expectin’ word from ya.” Jesse winked. Gabriel wasn’t sure the kid could get anymore cheesy, but then Jesse was taking another step in and pressing a hard, hot kiss to his lips. Before Gabe could even react in any way he was gone. “I gotta be headin’ out now, but I look forward to hearing from ya.” Jesse tipped his hat, and then he was out the door leaving Gabriel standing there feeling stunned. 

Gabriel took another drink of his coffee pulling out his phone and shooting a text off to Ana. 

To: Ana 10:26

I think I just got a fuck buddy

His phone pinged only a few seconds later, but Gabriel didn’t bother to look. He stared at his front door where Jesse had disappeared. He had a feeling this kid was going to be the end of him. Fuck, he needed a nap, and maybe a drink.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is porn in this chapter so fair warning, but this isn't going to be a very smut center fic
> 
> just a heads up

Gabriel didn’t see Jesse for a while after that. He shot the kid a text later that day so he would have Gabe’s number, but they hadn’t spoken much since. Not that Gabe had put the whole ordeal out of mind. No, Ana made sure he couldn’t do that. She had taken every opportunity she could to tease him about Jesse. He’d thought about sending Jesse a text some nights when he was sitting alone on his shitty, ratty couch nursing a beer while watching telenovelas and wallowing in the silence. Ultimately, Gabe had never picked up the phone to text him. It wasn’t until almost two weeks later that he did texted Jesse. 

To: Cowboy Twink 9:13

If youre free tonight come over at 10

He’d ran into Jack today. Gabe had thought it would be fine to stop by the coffee shop, but he hadn’t been thinking. There was only one coffeeshop Gabriel went to, their coffeeshop. The one they had found together, and had stopped by so many mornings before class. Gabriel hadn’t even thought to consider that he would run into Jack, but there he was chatting with some little blonde thing. Gabriel felt frozen in the doorway as he watched as Jack grinned that hundred watt golden smile that used to have Gabe weak in the knees. The young blonde girl was laughing over something Jack must have said laying a flirty hand on his arm. He wondered if she knew Mr. All American was batting for the other team. Jack glanced to the door and his face fell instantly. They stared for a long minute before Gabriel turned and made a quick escape, but Jack’s face kept running through his head all the rest of the day: his smile, the crinkle of his pretty blue eyes, and the way his face fell sickened and sad at the sight of him. 

From: Cowboy Twink 9:15

Shit yeah i got nothin goin on 

From: Cowboy Twink 9:16

You want me to bring anything over i can bring take out

From: Cowboy Twink 9:16

If you want to eat after or before or something

To: Cowboy Twink 9:24

No just come over

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. Fucking kid. 

 

“I thought I told you not to bring over food?” Gabriel said as soon as he opened the door frowning as a stupidly grinning Jesse pushed past him to set the take out back on the counter. 

“I didn’t bring food for us. I just happened to pick up my dinner on the way over here, and if we happen to share it while I’m still here,” Jesse shrugged shooting a smile over his shoulder. 

Gabriel rolled his eye stalking over to grab Jesse by the back of the shirt pulling him away from the food on the counter. “You’re insufferable.” Gabriel grunted as he tugged the kid into a kiss. 

Jesse happily melted against him his hands resting on Gabriel’s shoulders as he pressed the kid’s back against the counter. He hands fell to Jesse’s skinny waist his thumbs sliding below the top of his jean to rub circles in those killer hip bones. Gabriel angled his head deepening the kiss enjoyed the little pleased noises Jesse made. He pulled back smirking at the dopey look on Jesse’s face. 

“Come on cowboy.” Gabriel chuckled grabbing Jesse pulling him along towards the bedroom. “And lose the hat.” 

He huffed as they stepped into the bedroom reached up to snatch the damn thing and toss it to the side. Jesse just smiled leaning back in for a kiss. Gabriel smirked spinning them around and hefting Jesse up by the thighs to dump him on the bed chuckling at the indignant squeal the kid made. Gabe pulled his shirt off tossing it to the side before crawling up to the bed to hover over Jesse meeting him for another kiss. He was a good kisser, eager, sweet. Gabriel nipped at his bottom lip sliding his hands under Jesse’s shirt pushing it up to his armpits his fingers feeling out the planes of his stomach and the jut of his hip bones. They broke apart, Jesse quick to toss his shirt over the side of bed. Gabriel stared down at Jesse laid in his bed his hair mussed, his pupils blown wide, his brown skin contrasting so prettily against the white sheets. 

“Take your pants off.” Gabriel ordered trailing a hand down Jesse’s chest as he stood stepping out of his own pants as he grabbed a condom and lube from the dresser. 

Jesse just managed to kick his pants off his foot as Gabe turned around sending them flying. He raised an eyebrow, but decided not to say a thing. The kid was a shamless fucking mess. He was pretty though, laid out on the bed his hands folded behind his head. Those pretty brown eyes watching him; his broad, skinny shoulder; the wisps of brown chest hair; the darker trail leading down through the valley of his sharp hipbones to a thatch of dark curls; that pretty cock half hard against his thigh. Gabriel made his way back to the bed lazily fondling his cock. 

“Turn of over for me.” Gabe smacked his ass lightly as the kid turned getting on his hands and knees and shooting a smile over his shoulder. He crawled back onto the bed behind Jesse his hands resting on the kid’s ass. He had a really nice ass. It was like every bit of fat in the kid went straight to his ass. Gabriel smacked one cheek watching it jiggle, and smirking at Jesse’s whispered curse. “You are a sight, kid.”

“Just hurry up.” Jesse grumbled making Gabriel snort.

“What happened to all that confidence, kid?” Gabriel said. Jesse huffed petulantly against the sheets. 

Gabriel reached for the lube popping it open with one hand while the other rubbed up and down Jesse’s thigh and hip. He warmed it in his hands spreading it over his fingers and using his free hand to hold Jesse open for him, spreading lube over his twitching hole. Staring down at Jesse pressing back against his finger, chasing his touch, Gabe could almost imagine paler skin, close cropped hair, thick muscles, a definitively flatter ass, thrusting back on his fingers and moaning. Gabriel sunk a finger in deep watching Jesse drop his head between his shoulders to moan. He didn’t give Jesse long to adjust before adding another finger working him open to the soundtrack of moans and whines Jesse made into his pillow. He was so sensitive and responsive to every little touch. It was mesmerising. Gabriel dropped one hand from Jesse’s hips to stroke his straining cock. 

“Fuck, Gabe. Come on, fuck me already.” Jesse growled his face dark with blood, breath coming in short huffs, and pillow lines creasing his cheek. How could Gabriel say no to that? 

He pulled his fingers out earning a whine from Jesse that went straight to Gabe’s cock. Gabriel was quick to line up behind Jesse slotting together his chest flush against the kid’s one hand braced against the headboard as he rocked them both forward with powerful deep thrusts. Jesse’s mouth hung open letting out a leniency of curses and pleas of ‘harder’ and ‘more’. Gabriel panted breathless into that pretty neck focusing on losing himself in Jesse, just Jesse, not memories of another time. Gabriel tilted his hips up making Jesse scream as Gabe slammed against his prostate. He bit down on Jesse’s neck as he reached around to get a hand on the kid’s cock. It only took a few strokes before Jesse cried out as he came over the sheets his hands tightening into fists on the pillow and his ass clenching tight about Gabe sending him over the edge after him with a deep groan. 

Gabriel pulled out tying off the condom and tossing it in the wastebasket beside the bed while Jesse collapsed down on the mattress not even bothering to move from the wet spot under him. Gabriel wrinkled his nose as he flopped down on the sheets beside him. How was he going to kick the kid out now? Shit. Maybe Jesse would leave on his own, but Gabriel somehow doubted that. Fuck it. He could stand to relax a few minutes before he had to worry about that. Jesse groaned into the pillow rolling off the bed onto shaky legs. The kid ignored his clothes and walked passed the door to the bathroom. Gabe frowned sitting up to try and see just what in the hell the kid could be doing walking through his house in the buff. He didn’t have to wait long before Jesse came back in the room grinning, stark nude carrying two large white takeout boxes. Gabriel narrowed his eyes. 

“It’s chinese?” Jesse held up the boxes in response of Gabriel’s look. There was no winning with the kid. Gabriel rolled his eyes with a sigh sitting back against the headboard. 

“Get any on the sheets and I’m kicking you out.” Jesse’s grin grew as he took a seat on the bed crossed legged handing him one of the boxes and a plastic fork. 

“That’s the chow mein. I also got some teriyaki pork if ya want some.” Jesse opened the box immediately digging in. Gabriel just took a moment to stare at this kid sitting crossed legged on his bed naked digging into a takeout box of cold chinese. 

If Gabriel kept rolling his eyes like this they might actually get stuck that way. “Give that here.” He reached out taking the pork and trading Jesse off for the noodles. 

“So, ya wanna talk about what had you so pissed when you invited me over?” Gabriel’s head snapped up to frown at the kid. 

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“I ain’t an idiot. You looked mad as hell when I showed up, and I know you weren’t that upset about me bringin food.”

Gabriel scowled. “This isn’t a relationship. We’re not dating. I didn’t invite you over here to share feelings. You’re here for sex.” 

Gabriel watched Jesse’s face fall and quickly turn impassive. Fuck it was like he had shot the kid’s puppy. Gabe stared down at the pork in his lap frowning the silence hanging tense in the air. It wasn’t Jesse’s fault that things with Jack were so shit. He shouldn’t be taking this out on him, just because they weren’t in a relationship didn’t mean he had to be a dick to the kid. 

“I ran into my ex today.” Gabriel looked up to find Jesse watching him with his face soft. 

“Recent break up?” 

Gabriel nodded. 

“Doesn’t sound fun.” They fell into a much more comfortable silence as the ate trading off boxes and sharing food. 

“If you wanna talk about it, you know, you can, with me I mean.” Gabriel looked up to watch Jesse pushing his food around his box as he spoke. He was a sweet kid. 

“I don’t wanna think about Jack right now.” Gabe shook his head. “That’s why I invited you over, to forget about him. Come on, let’s talk about something else.” Gabriel waved a hand at Jesse fishing for a topic. “Uh, what are you studying?”

There was the flicker of a smile at the corner of Jesse’s lips before he look turned back down to his food shoving a bite of noodles in his mouth with a shrug. “I don’t know really right now. I mean, for now I’m just focused on my gen ed classes, you know? Don’t rightly know what I want to do, just know I wanna be here.” He shrugged again. “What about you?”

“I’m a theater major.” Gabriel saw Jesse’s eyebrows hike up into his hairline. “Don’t give me that look.”

“What look?” Jesse asked with fake innocence trying to look aghast, but failing to hide his smile. “I’m not looking like anything.”

Gabe knocked against his shoulder. “Oh shut up. I don’t look the type. I get it.” He shrugged. “I wanna direct, design.” 

Gabriel looked up to find Jesse giving him a strange look. 

“Stop looking at me like that.” Gabriel huffed. Jesse just laughed. 

They chatted for a couple more hours about everything and nothing. They talked about the classes Jesse had, and Gabriel gave him some tips about the teachers he’d had before. They talked about movies, and Jesse’s weird thing for old westerns; their favorite breed of dog; and bars around campus that they liked. It was nice. Jesse was a good kid, sweet, funny. It was good conversation while they passed the food back and forth. It was around midnight when Jesse sat back with a groan one hand falling to his stomach. 

“Ugh, no way I can eat anymore.” He glanced over to the clock beside Gabe’s bed rubbing a hand over his face. “Shit, I should probably get going. I have an early class tomorrow.” He pulled himself out of bed fishing around on the floor for his underwear. 

Gabriel yawned standing up himself grabbing both of the takeout boxes and closing them up for Jesse to take. 

“You can just keep those. It’s fine.” Jesse nodded to the food as he pulled on his shirt. Gabriel looked up at the kid making a point of looking him over with a scoff. 

“Please. You’re taking the food. As nice as I might think those hip of yours look you’re too fucking skinny, kid.” Gabriel handed over both of the boxes to Jesse as they walked to the door.

“I’ll see you around then?” Jesse turned back to him once they reached the door. The unsure look on his face seemed strange on his usually confident features. For a minute Gabriel wondered if Jesse would try and kiss him again, but he just rocked back on his heels giving him a tight lipped smile. “Night, Gabe.”

Gabriel watched him slip out the door. “Night, Jesse.”


End file.
